I Can't Breathe Without You
by Dontkillnebraska
Summary: Gabriel and Haylie grew up best friends, but what happens when powers begin to manifest in both of them, and Sylar comes for her..?SylarxOCRated M for any future language or content


Authors Note: I do not own Heroes, or any of the characters, that belongs to Tim Kring and NBC. I do own my own characters though. :D

Song credits: I Wish The Best For You- Emerson Hart

MFEO- Jacks Mannequn

Beginnings...

sometimes you're closer when you're letting go...

"Gabriel! Gabriel! Hey! Wait!" A young girl caught up with her best friend, who had stalked off the second school let out. "What's the hurry?"

"Can't get me out of there fast enough," he muttered, continuing at his cantering pace.

"But you're so smart. I'll bet you could be anything," she smiled, her bright green eyes catching his causing him to smile.

"Hey now be careful or I won't be able to get my ego through a door."

She smiled easy, glad he was smiling.

Hayley had known Gabriel since they were in the fourth grade and he had showed her how to put back together a toy another kid had thrown. Now, as seniors in high school they were both looking at the prospect at being separated. Gabriel was thinking about NYU while Hayley was dead set on UCLA, opposite ends of the country.

"Like I need to do anything, your head is fat no matter what."

He punched her lightly on the shoulder, "Whatever. Hey, do you mind if we see that movie tomorrow? I told my dad I'd help him tonight."

"Psh. Fine, blow me off, see if I care," Hayley feigned indifference, tossing her strawberry blond curls back.

"Shut up. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

She smiled as they parted ways. "See you!"

"How was school?" her dad asked, sitting at the table.

"Blah as usual," she replied breezily. "Can't wait to be done!"

"Don't rush it too much, you're only young once," he chided. "How is Gabriel?"

"Blah as usual. He's helping his dad tonight so it's just me and you," she said as she looked for something to eat.

"I could go see it with you, if you want."

"Nah, we're gonna go tomorrow. It's fine, I can work on math...or something," she commented, looking at a box of spaghetti noodles.

"Hey, Hay, put that down, come here, something came for you.."

Haylie caught her breath as her dad handed her a large white envelope.

"Ohmigod..." she ripped it open and scanned the first line..."I GOT IN! OHMIGOD! DAD!" she threw her arms around her neck, thrilled. "I'm going to UCLA!"

And then she flew out her front door, running down the busy streets of New York, still clutching that paper until she found Grey And Sons.

She burst through the front door to see Mr. Grey working on a watch. "Ah...Haylie...Gabriel is mine tonight," he joked.

"I know, he told me! I just need to see him !" she panted.

"He's upstairs," he told her before going back to his watch. Haylie didn't waste another moment, running up the stairs to see Mrs.Grey and Gabriel at the kitchen table.

"Haylie?" he asked confused.

"Read!" she commanded, collapsing into a chair.

"Congrats! That's great!" he told her, handing her the letter back.

"I know! I'm so excited!"

Haylie and Gabriel looked at each other for a moment, both comprehending what was going to happen.

"I'll miss you, " she said softer.

"Nah, you'll be having too much fun," he smiled, standing up."See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" she brightened. "Everyday until I leave."

"Sounds like a promise."

"It is."

_Five years in the future..._

_You can breathe but the air is running out..._

Haylie was frantic, running fast through the dead of night of California, trying to escape what was happening. She kept saying it wasn't her fault, but she knew better.

It started small, small animals dying when she would inhale hard...but this was completely different.

A man was dead because of her.

Never mind what he was trying to do to her that had caused her to lose control in that way. She had watched him suffocate, knowing it was completely her fault.

Haylie had a frightening ability, the ability to suck the air completely out of a room, area, just by breathing in deeply.

And a man was dead.

She ended in her apartment, picking up a book and looking at the back cover. "Suresh..."

An google internet search later came up with a phone number, which she dialed shakily. An Indian voice answered, "Hello?"

"Um...Dr. Suresh?" she asked, unsure of her own voice.

"Yes?"

"I need your help..."


End file.
